


Just Not Enough

by SuperAlex64



Category: The New Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon), The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy Bear didn't mean to hurt him. Really. But by now, Yogi just had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, normally, I wouldn't write something this short but I was going crazy and needed something to write. Plus, the idea wouldn't leave me alone. This is what happens when yours truly here listens to It's Not Enough by Starship on repeat.

"Yogi, please! Don't go!"

Cindy Bear cried out as Yogi Bear started to walk away from her during this dark cloudy night. There was not a star in the sky and considering the current mood, it was perfect.

Cold just like Yogi's love for Cindy.

After confronting her, the green tie wearing bear had started to walk away from his now-former girlfriend, leaving Cindy heartbroken. Surely, she didn't mean to hurt him, but after a while, he just had enough. She can just play her games with someone else.

Still, he did feel tears that threatening to fall, but he just couldn't let himself cry. Not in front of her. He didn't really understand why he wanted to, but perhaps there was a tiny part in Yogi that still honestly loved Cindy, despite all that happened between them. No, he must remain cold, so he kept on walking away.

Cindy, who now more openly crying, ran after him. She caught up to him and grabbed a hold of his paw. She just could let him get away.

She cried out, "I'm sorry, Yogi, I really am." She was ready to completely break down crying. She didn't mean for all this to happen.

She really did care for him, but sadly for her, it was too late.

"I love you," she said.

After a few tedious moments, Yogi actually turned to look at Cindy. Seeing her crying like that wasn't exactly something that he liked to see, despite it all. The sight actually was enough to let his own tears fall though he didn't have as many as Cindy. He then grabbed both her paws.

Cindy looked into his eyes, full of relief, thinking that maybe he forgave her. That was until he glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, Cindy," he said, coldly, "But that's just not enough anymore."

With that, he let go of her and walked away, leaving Cindy alone for good this time.


End file.
